1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder, and more particularly to a tool holder for packaging the tools and for displaying and exhibiting the tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool holders comprise a two-part housing including a base and a cover which include a number of cavities formed therein for receiving tools and which may be closed for maintaining the tools therein. The cover should be opened relative to the base such that the tools may be fetched. In addition, the tools may be disengaged from the cavities when the cover is opened relative to the base.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool holders.